When constructing dwellings such as residential houses, it is somewhat standard for carpenters and other like skilled workman to create a number of what are known in the art as "bucks" in the outer walls of the dwelling. Each buck is generally formed by placing a pair of 2.times.4 inch studs of the wall approximately 3.5 inches apart from each other (3.5 inches being the approximate, actual length of a standard 2.times.4 inch stud). A third 2.times.4 inch stud is then placed transversely between the pair of studs and secured fixedly therebetween by nailing or stapling. This forms the buck, which is an elongated cavity opening outwardly relative to the third 2.times.4 inch stud.
Each buck is placed in a wall portion of the dwelling to provide an attachment surface for an interior wall connected to the outer wall, where the interior wall extends generally transversely from the outer wall, and also to permit the attachment of outside walls together. The third 2.times.4 inch stud, cooperating to form the buck, provides a surface by which another 2.times.4 inch stud of the transversely extending interior wall may be nailed or stapled thereto to help secure the interior wall fixedly relative to the exterior wall. This form of construction has been found over the years to represent an efficient, easy and uncomplicated way of readily forming an area of outer wall which enables an inner wall to be quickly and easily secured transversely thereto.
The use of bucks in constructing dwellings and other buildings such as residential houses has been well accepted by carpenters and other like skilled workman, and at the present time may be one of the most common construction techniques in use for providing means of securing inner walls extending transversely from outer walls. However, the creation of a buck has definite disadvantages with regard to insulating of a house or other like dwelling. The formation of the buck creates an elongated cavity within which air, often cold air, may circulate and eventually make its way into the interior area of the dwelling. This typically is the cause of "cold" or "drafty" corners of houses where the occupant notes a significant temperature change from the remaining area of a room, and also ice build-up on outside corners.
At the present time, residential houses having approximately about 1,800 sq. ft. have been found to typically have 25 to 30 bucks. Homes with 4,200 sq. ft. have been found to have between 40 and 50 bucks. Most houses typically include about 20 to 50 bucks. It has also been estimated that up to about 10% of the total heat used to heat a house is lost through the bucks of the house. A dwelling having 8 foot ceilings and just 25 bucks would produce a total uninsulated area of roughly about 7.29 square feet (i.e., 3.5".times.925/8".times.25).
National research has also found that heating and cooling costs typically represent 50% to 72% of the total utility costs associated with most dwelling structures. Accordingly, bucks formed during the construction process of a typical house or building contribute significantly to insulating losses which, in turn, can contribute significantly to higher energy costs.
Typical construction materials used on the outside walls of most homes generally provide little or no help in insulating the bucks of the exterior walls. Typically, the outer surfaces of outer walls of most houses being constructed at the present time only incorporate some form of outer sheathing, such as one-half inch thick plywood, having little or no insulating value. Vinyl siding, brick, and most other woods are similarly deficient in providing adequate insulation of the buck areas of exterior walls.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for positively insulating the buck area of exterior walls of dwellings such as houses or commercial structures to thereby significantly increase the efficiency with which such structures may be heated in the winter and cooled in the summer, and thereby reduce the energy costs to the owner and/or occupant of the structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which contemplates placing an elongated insulating member having dimensions enabling it to substantially fill the bucks of exterior walls within the bucks while the exterior walls are under construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for insulating the buck areas of walls, which method and apparatus contemplates the placing of elongated insulating members having predetermined lengths, widths and depths, which enable them to be placed quickly and easily within the buck areas of walls by a carpenter or other skilled workman while the walls are under construction.